Blood and Denial: Bad Begginings
by Miranda and Rhea
Summary: Kurama, Hiei, Rhea, and Miranda are all in a band and go to a club to perform, on the way back home, DISASTER strikes.
1. Club Thrust

**Rhea: I Downloaded this chapter. Miranda can say hello for you**

**Miranda: ... hi? XD whee, our first chappie! **

* * *

Two girls were weaving through the club floor, looking around carefully. The shorter one said, "Um...where are they? Where are Red and Shorty?"

The other one, Rhea, had to shove off a drunken guy that was dancing before she could reply. "Hell if I knew! They're probably off on a balcony, laughing their asses off at us! I say we ditch."

Miranda, the first girl pouted while she looked around, "But…I wanna see Hiei."

Rhea gave in. "Okay, okay, we'll keep looking."

Suddenly, Miranda spotted a flash of cherry red hair. "Ooh! Is that Kurama?" Without even momentary warning, the short girl dragged her reluctant friend over to Kurama, and a very bored-looking Hiei.

The grey-eyed girl glared, but only for a moment.

Kurama smiled mischievously to himself. "Hello ladies."

Rhea gave him a short "'Sup?" before turning her attention to Hiei. "Hey Hiei, I'd watch it if I were you, you're not wearing your platforms shoes, you might get kicked out, it's an _adult_ club!"

The only response Hiei would give her was a "Hmph!"

Miranda said, "Heh, um, Rhea? Other than Kurama, and I guess Hiei too, we're not exactly adults…"

A slap to the poor girl's head was Rhea's first response. "Shuddup! You're going to get us _both_ thrown out! Besides, at least I _look_ old enough." She gestured at Hiei smirking.

Hiei snapped, "I **will** kill you."

Rhea only retorted, "Yeah, if you could reach me."

Before Hiei could respond again, Miranda interrupted with "Aw, be nice Hiei. C'mon, let's dance!" and with that, she dragged a wide-eyed fire demon onto the dance floor.

All Rhea had time to say was, "HEY!! WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO DANCE!!"

But by the time she was done, the pair was long gone, thanks to Miranda.

Kurama smiled politely, but there was a glint in his eyes. He obviously had no troubles with being left alone with Rhea. "Would you like a drink?" he offered. "Some wine perhaps?" then he grinned, "or are you here for the blood?"

At his words, Rhea perked up like a cat at the smell of fine cream. "Blood sounds nice."

Meanwhile, Hiei stubbornly refused to move to the music gyrating and pumping through the club. "I don't dance."

"Aw, c'mon, it's easy!" said Miranda. "Here, I'll show you", and she danced to the music, moving slowly and surely to the slow, steamy beat. "Just…move your hips, Hiei!"

Hiei, however, was still being stubborn, "I'll pass."

All Miranda could think of doing was dragging him closer to her, _much_ closer, and turning around, with his hands on her hips, swaying. "Just move to the music, its fun!"

Hiei looked at her. "You're not going to give in without a fight, are you woman?"

She tossed him a grin over her shoulder. "Nope!"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly. "Um…uh, what blood type would you prefer?" he asked hesitantly, leading Rhea to the bar.

Rhea got a look on her face, one that quite clearly said 'I can't believe you're that blonde…'

"I was kidding," Kurama, meanwhile, made an "oops" face. To the bartender, he said "Glenmorangie, on the rocks, please." He turned to Rhea and smiled again. "And you?"

Even though Hiei was trying to dance as well as he could, Miranda tossed him another grin. "You have no clue what you're doing, do you?" she said, just for the fun of it.

It worked, sort of. "…Shut up…" was all he said.

Meanwhile, Rhea was glaring at Kurama and his scotch. "How 'bout nothing? _I'd_ prefer to stay sober."

He gave her a cheeky grin. "My demonic blood keeps me sober much longer than a human could." He took his scotch from the bartender, but when he tried to turn around; he stumbled a little, and spilled half of it down Rhea's shirt, right as another slow song started playing.

Rhea was infuriated. "Oh my god! You did that on purpose!!"

Kurama pretended to have no clue what she was talking about. "Hm, did what? Hey, a slow song. Do you want to dance?" He smiled winningly, trying to take her mind off of the fact she had half a glass of scotch down her shirt, all thanks to him.

However…it didn't work.

That much was obvious, as Rhea glared at him again. "You know I can't dance, and besides, I'm wet and smell drunk now."

Kurama straightened a little, his eye catching a pair on the floor. "Well, neither can Hiei, but look at him and Miranda."

Rhea turned to where his eyes were trained, and burst out laughing, as Kurama looked at her strangely. She explained, "Hiei looks like a perverted little kid."

Kurama had to grin somewhat perversely at that. "Well, I don't. I guess I'm …bigger, mm?"

Rhea just ignored his remark. "When's our next gig?" she asked, sitting on one of the old, scratched up fake-leather bar stools.

Kurama bowed his head slightly, his bangs falling over his eyes. "Hehheh, as soon as Miranda untangles herself from Hiei over there."

His eyes widened as Rhea screamed, "WHAT?! _Please_ tell me we aren't performing tonight!" Kurama chuckled. "You thought we just randomly came to this club?"

Rhea defended herself, "Maybe! No one ever told me! I just got a text from Miranda, saying 'Meet me at Club Thrust at 8'!"

As Rhea said so, poor Hiei slipped on some random spilled drink, and with a mere "AHK!!" fell onto his ass.

Rhea actually heard it even from where she was, and though her eyes widened, she was already laughing. And then poor Miranda, tripped right over Hiei's feet, and fell on top of him with an "AIIIEEE!"

This time, Rhea laughed even harder. She managed to choke out: "Well … I'm glad we didn't dance."

Meanwhile, Miranda was red enough to be considered a human cherry, untangling herself from Hiei…only to trip over someone else and fall down again.

Kurama chuckled quietly. But there was a sad note in his voice when he said, "Yes, I suppose so…"

Rhea noticed, and felt kind of bad, and not to mention worried. "Don't say it like that! Our tail bones would probably be broken too!"

He looked at her, and smiled softly. "Probably. Now, shall we go get set up while the others…er, come back?"

But Rhea's mind was on a different path. 'Oops, I hurt his feelings…maybe I **should** dance with him, after our _grand_ gig.' "Um, yeah, okay," she said, getting up.

"Hey, where's your microphone?" Kurama asked.

Meanwhile, Miranda managed to get up successfully. "Hiei? Remind me to never dance with you again…"

Hiei got up too, dusting himself off. "Yeah, sure. I think _you_ have two left feet."

Rhea blinked. "Umm…mic…what? Sorry, I spaced a bit," was all she offered as explanation, hitting herself lightly on the head with a cheesy grin.

Kurama was exasperated, "I said, 'where is your microphone?' You're singing in ten minutes you know…"

* * *

**Rhea: I apologize for it being so short.**

**Miranda: ...**


	2. Unexpected Screaming

**Miranda: /Sweatdrops/ I was supposed to post this last night.. and completely forgot. Sorry Rhea! /runs away/**

**Rhea: I WILL do all the posting from now on...**

* * *

Rhea's eyes widened. "…I didn't know I had one…" Then she realized what the second part of his sentence was. "10 MINUTES ISN'T ENOUGH TO WARM UP AND PRACTICE!!" She screeched as they reached backstage.

Kurama scratched the back of his neck. "Heh. Well, it's a two-minute song, so it actually is. But without sound turned on, otherwise we'll be heard." He opened the Rehearsal Room door, set up with equipment and wires taped down everywhere.

The vampire looked around. "Whoa…confusing. How many songs are we singing?!" Before Kurama could reply, she continued. "You know what?! Next time, don't give Miranda all the info, and tell her to tell me! Do it vice versa!" She kneeled next to a cooler, and rummaged through it for Zephyrhills Water.

Kurama paused and looked at her. "You know…minus the drink I spilled on you? You look very pretty tonight."

Rhea stopped her rummaging. -_Okay…what do I say to that? OH SHIT!! I NEED ANOTHER SHIRT!!- _Her eyes wide, she turned to Kurama. "Kurama…Can I borrow your shirt real quick?"

The fox demon grinned at her. "I'm supposed to sing shirtless?"

She retorted, "Hey, you're the one who spilled something, _you're_ the one who should pay." She stood up again, and gulped half of the water bottle straight down.

Kurama chuckled, "Fair enough." He took off his shirt, and sarcastically asked, "I suppose wearing a non-girly shirt is no problem is it?"

Miranda was pretending to be pissed, but poor Hiei couldn't tell the difference. She humphed, "I do _not_ have two left feet." She sniffled, and walked away in the direction of the rehearsal room, still pretending to be offended. "You are a jerk."

Hiei called after her. "WAIT!! Damn her…" he followed her through the crowd, hearing things like "Hey kid, get out of here!" and "Go home, this club is for adults!" But he ignored them, controlling his temper because he wanted to catch up with Miranda as quickly as possible.

Rhea rolled her eyes, snatching the shirt from his hands. "Hah, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh…" She buttoned up the first two buttons, but then she stopped. "Wait, your shirt is white, never mind." She handed it back.

She was wearing tight black leather pants with a red and black tie dye skirt a little over knee-length around them, along with a long-sleeved fishnet shirt under a black corset with red lacing. Her nails were done in black, with G-O-O-D-angel halo, on the left hand and E-V-I-L-pitch fork, on the right. There were sex bracelets randomly halfway up one arm, a black leather watch, and a silver bracelet with a purple heart-shaped charm. The other arm had a grey sweatband with the phrase: "If I close my eyes it's like you're not even here" and some random rubber bands. There were two black rings on her left hand, two silver ones on the right one, and some duct tape on random fingers. She had a chain with a small, bronze key around her neck. Her hair was died a deep red with black and red highlights. She had on thick black eye liner, light grey eye shadow, grey-tinted lip gloss, and swirly thingy on her left temple. All this was paired with thick, high boots that had red laces. In short, she looked quite stunning.

Her friend, Miranda, was wearing a very short black leather mini skirt and a tight red shirt that had a low V-cut. Her hair was down, her natural extremely dark brown shade, controlled only by a black velvet headband that had silver rhinestones on it. Her only make-up was black eyeliner, glitter dusted on her eyes and on her cheeks, and clear lip-gloss. Her nails were short, because she played piano, and colored a simple black, with a silver rhinestone on each nail. Her feet were in open-toed black stilettos, and she had silver-and-red earrings in her ears. On her neck was a black lace choker, a short gold chain with a pearl, a few random silver chains, and a long red-beaded necklace, the longest of them all even though it was double-looped. To put it simply, she looked like a gorgeous, twenty-first century porcelain doll with a touch of hot.

After a moment, Rhea asked, "Hmm…how many minutes do we have left?" She flashed a quick peace sign to Miranda when she walked in. Kurama put his own shirt back on too. "Um, seven." To Miranda, he asked, "Uh…where is Hiei?"

He sweatdropped at her noncommittal shrug.

Meanwhile, Miranda hugged Rhea, and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, you smell seriously foul," she said, laughing.

"FOUL? What do you mean by that?!" Rhea screeched again, hating the fact that everyone could smell it. Right then, Hiei burst through the door, and Miranda laughed again, "Like, disgustingly alcoholic."

She smiled at her unfortunate friend, who replied "Oh yeah…funny story 'bout that, think you can get rid of it in about seven minutes?" Even while she said it, Rhea looked over Miranda's shoulder at Hiei, the fact that Miranda was ignoring him not escaping her notice.

Hiei couldn't quite take it anymore. "Don't look at me with that pathetic look!!" At the shout, Kurama jumped five feet in the air; he hadn't known Hiei was there. Miranda ignores them both, pulling out a Tide Pen® and a mini can of Fabreeze® too. "I guess you're lucky I'm a klutz huh? Otherwise, I wouldn't carry all this stuff in my purse…"

Rhea fidgeted. "Yeah, yeah, hurry up." She looked at Hiei again. "Don't be an asshole! Apologize." Not even waiting for a response, she looked back at Miranda. "Guys are jerks," she whispered, sitting down to let Miranda do her magic.

Hiei snarled, "You BI--". That was all he managed to get out before he felt a slap upside his head, and turned around to see Miranda with flames in her eyes. Drawing her hand back again and hissing threateningly, she whispered, "Apologize to Rhea for that thought, **NOW**, or you might find yourself needing an emergency gender change…"

Rhea laughed, but pulled Miranda back over to her, effectively saving Hiei. "OK, hurry," she said, indicating the still-present stain on her shirt. Hiei remained silent, seething soundlessly.

But Miranda shook Rhea off, and got in Hiei's face, hissing like an angry rattlesnake. "APOLOGIZE…"

Hiei got in her face too. "Why should I?!"

Rhea ended up taking matters into her own hands, slapping Hiei across the face and shouting, "APOLOGIZE OR YOU CAN SING!!"

Hiei's eyes widened. "Fine, I'm sorry!"

But Miranda's eyes were already cold, and unfeeling. "Whatever…"

At that point, Kurama decided it would be okay to speak up. "Um, you guys? We have four minutes left."

Rhea's eyes flashed; she'd had enough. "People! Get over you your love affairs at the moment please! Right now we're a band, not a bunch of lovebirds! MIRANDA!! PLEASE!!"

Miranda's eyes were still blank though. "What?" she asked slowly. "What do you want?"

By now, Rhea's eyes were wild and panicky. "Help-smell-STAIN!! SMELL OF ALCOHOL!! HELP PLEASE!"

Hiei added his own opinion into this medley, with: "I agree with Rhea you know. We're a band right now."

Without her normal, easy smile, Miranda knelt down in front of Rhea silently, and with still-blank eyes got rid of any trace of alcohol, then got up and walked over to the keyboard. The fortunate vampire thanked her, and then walked over to Hiei, whispering "Whatever the fuck you did, fix it now or I will kill you," in a cold voice that made even Hiei's spine tingle.

"…How?" he asked. Kurama sweatdropped, and just picked up his guitar, deciding it was safest for him to stay out of it all.

Rhea rolled her eyes. "Apologize you jackass."

Just then, Miranda asked "Are you guys gonna play this song or what? Like, this century?" She knelt down to plug the keyboard into the wall.

The short fire demon sighed, looking at their piano player. "I don't want to be cremated, just throw me in the ocean." He walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Miranda?"

Meanwhile, Rhea was with Kurama. "Hey, where's the mic?"

Miranda finished plugging in all the annoying plugs at the back of the keyboard. "Yeah, what?"

"It's-" Kurama started to answer, but then he noticed what Hiei was doing. "Um, tell you what. I feel like keeping my hearing, so I'll go get it from the supply closet…down the hall."

Rhea's eyes widened. "Hey, wait for me!" And with that, Hiei and Miranda were left alone.

Sighing, he tried to do what Rhea had said. 'Apologize…' "Look…don't make this too hard, I'm not completely sure what I'm doing but…I'm…sorry."

Miranda looked at him carefully, searching for who knows what in his face, before saying "…You're standing on my sheet music."

But Hiei was thinking quick by then, and he picked them up for her, apologizing again, "Here."

She lifted one eyebrow, before smiling very slightly. "Don't worry about it, no harm done to them." But then she twitched slightly. "Hey, Hiei?"

Said-fire demon looked down at her with hope. "Yes?"

She smiled very sweetly, before using her cheerleader lungs: "CALL RHEA THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL DIE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND??" She then smiled even sweeter. "I think that covers it."

Hiei was more or less deaf by then, his eyes wide and face pale. "O…….k……" -_Note to self: Don't curse at Miranda's friends…- _"But…" He hit a B Minor on the keyboard. "I'm sorry about earlier too…the two left feet thing."

Miranda laughed, patted his muscular arm slightly. "Hiei? I wasn't mad about that; I just wanted you to follow me so you couldn't focus on killing all the humans who made fun of your…midgetness." She grinned.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly that she could dupe him like that. "…I hate you," he said, grabbing his drumsticks.

Meanwhile, with Rhea and Kurama, who were currently still located in the Supply Closet, the fox demon whispered, "…Do you think it's safe to go back yet?"

Rhea took a deep breath. "I don't know…I got in a fight with Miranda once…I don't wanna go down that road again…Hey, I don't smell like alcohol anymore!" By now, this news gave her face a glow of happiness.

Kurama got a twinkle in his eyes. "We could stay in here for a while you know. Just to be…" He inched closer to Rhea, their breaths intermingling. "…sure it's safe and all…"

Rhea rolled her eyes. "Mhmm, and skip the gig, and leave Hiei and Miranda to tell the whole club half the band is missing."

He chuckled. "While I would love to see the crowd's faces and the two attempts to still play a song; perhaps that should be saved for another time…" He opened the door, and gave Rhea a mock bow. "M'lady…" But when Rhea started to walk out, he grabbed her elbow, and brought her face a bare half-inch away from his. "There will be another time though. I promise you that much." With a heavy, dark look in his eyes, he brushed a soft butterfly kiss over Rhea's lips. Smirking when she couldn't even say anything, he left, and walked back in the direction of the Rehearsal Room.

Rhea joined him too, in time to hear Hiei say "How many more minutes?"

Miranda's reply: "Zero. Thirty seconds in fact, so we might wanna get moving to the stage."

Hiei turned around when he heard them. "Hey! You two got out."

Rhea's eyes widened as she realized she forgot the mic anyways. "Fuck you…" she said, and then ran for the mic.

Miranda looked at Hiei. "What's with you?" Hiei turns to her like it was obvious. "They were in the closet! I thought Rhea said we were a band!"

Rhea grinned, coming back. "We weren't fighting though. Now get on the stage, we're late!!"

Miranda's eyes widened, "Shamrocks!" They ran to the stage, which was thankfully already set up.

Kurama sweatdropped as he looked at the crowd. "Glad to see you made it."

Miranda was laughing pretty hard, so with some difficulty, she called into her background-singing mic, "Sorry peoples!"

Hiei's eyes widened. "Oh shit, I forgot my drumsticks!" Thankfully, with his speed, he's back in like five seconds, with the drumsticks.

Rhea shouted into her own mic, "Sorry 'bout that, we'll start as soon as Shorty gets back…!"

Hearing that, Hiei grabbed the microphone at his drums, and retorted, "Umm, excuse me, I'm not _that_ short, I happen to be taller than Miranda.

Rhea laughed. "Shush, crazy tiny man."

Miranda's eyes start glimmering with tears at this point. "I just realized, I'm the shortest!" She sniffled, and started playing the first few notes. Soon, Kurama joined in on his guitar, and Hiei backed the entire song on his drums. Eventually, Rhea started singing.

**Note: This is not our song, it is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

Hmmmm hmm hmm hmmmm

Nah nah nahnahnah nah

I miss you.

I miss you so bad.

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Ooohhhh

Nah nah nah nahnah nah

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oooohhhhhh

I hope you can hear me

'Cuz I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found I won't be the same.

Oooohhhhhh

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't faking

It happened you passed by

Now you're gone now you're gone

There you go there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone now you gone

There you go there you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It wont be the same

Oooohhhhhh

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It wont be the same

Ooohhhh

Nah nah nahnahnah nah nah

I miss you...

When the song was over, the crowd cheered wildly. Seeing as no one else was gonna do it, Miranda took her mic and said, "Heh, the band is gonna take a quick break now, back in twenty."

As soon as they were cleared, Rhea ran off of the stage, and grabbed Kurama. "You better tell me everything you told Miranda 'cause I didn't even know what song we were singing 'till you started playing!"

Kurama sweatdropped, -_I hate you, Miranda…-_ "We promised to sing two songs. This one, and some song Miranda has. I don't remember the name, go ask her."

Rhea frowned. "Then what do I do? I can't play anything."

Hiei sniggered. "Boo hoo."

Kurama sweatdropped. "You can just sing background, there are no instruments…I think."

Rhea blinked. "O…k…Wait, what song is it?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know, ask Miranda."

Rhea ran to her best friend. "Hey, what song is it? What am I gonna do?"

Miranda laughed at her worrying. "It's a solo, with no instruments. The light will just be on me, so as long as you guys don't move, you won't even be seen. Or you can just not even go on the stage in the first place; I don't really care much either way. And the song is a song my mother taught me, in my native language, Czech." Miranda smiled brightly. "I'll sing it once in Czech, once in English, if you care." She continued, still smiling.

Rhea sighed. "OK…can you teach me the backup please?" Miranda sweatdropped, "yeah, sure. Want me to sing the whole thing now?"

Rhea brightened. "Yes, please." Smiling, Miranda said "OK.", and started singing.

**Note: This is not Miranda's song; it is a lullaby from the Czech **

**Republic, from a movie**

"Rozvívej se poupátko...

nejkrásnější z kvetu.

Od rána as do noci...

budeš vonět světu.

Od rána as do noci...

budeš vonět světu.

Láska je jak květina.

Klici od poupěte.

A kdo věrné miluje.

Tomu láska kvete.

A kdo věrné miluje.

Tomu láska kvete.

Open up little flower bud.

The most beautiful of all flowers.

Every morning to every night,

You will sweeten the world.

Every morning to every night,

You will sweeten the world.

Love is like a flower.

It starts as a bud and grows.

And he, who loves loyally,

For him love shall grow.

And he, who loves loyally,

For him love shall grow..."

"See? It's not that bad!"

* * *

**Miranda: /staring at Hiei/**

**Hiei: /growls/ "What?"**

**Miranda: /smirks/ /singsong voice/ "You looooooooooooorve me!"**

**Hiei: /twitches/**

**Rhea: /staring at the two idiots/ "Fuckin' weirdos..."  
**


	3. Quickpick Song

**Miranda: "Hmmm... Not sure if I'm supposed to be posting this or not... Rhea isn't online... but we said we'd post every evening..."**

**Hiei: /twitches/ "It's common sense onna, of course you're supposed to post the damn thing!"**

**Miranda: /bottom lip wobbles/ "Why are you so MEAN to me?!" /runs off sobbing/**

**Rhea: /hits Hiei on the head with a 2 x 4... repeatedly/**

**Kurama: /sweatdrops/ "Go and read the chapter." /stares at Rhea and Hiei/**

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Miranda and Rhea rehearsed the song, with Rhea coming in for the repeats at the end of the stanzas. Rhea smiled. "Good luck!"

Hiei interrupted, "Don't say that! Say 'break a leg'!"

Rhea growled at him. "That's for Theater!!"

Miranda smiled nervously. "Gee, thanks, I feel **much **better; I shall go and break an appendage. You guys know I'm capable of it, don't you? Ugh."

Rhea smirked. "Yes," she said, handing Miranda a microphone.

Hiei's apparent…"support" was: "Sounds like fun."

All Miranda could do was sweatdrop and take the microphone, almost instantly doubling over. "Holy crap I'm nervous…"

Rhea slapped her on the back. "Hahaha, don't worry, you can't even see anyone out in the crowd. It's like singing to your ceiling at night when you don't want to go to bed."

Hiei couldn't help but say, "You have practice with that, do you?" and he received an instant glare from the girl.

Miranda could only sweatdrop more. "Um, I don't sing to my ceiling, and stop it, both of you."

The voice of reason, Kurama pointed out, "Um, I think you should go now, the crowd is waiting..."

Before Miranda could reply, Rhea said "Right," and dragged Miranda to the microphone on the stage.

Hiei sat at the drums groaning, "Fuuuuuuun."

Echoing, Miranda called out "Um, hi!"

The moment she did so, Rhea hit herself on the forehead with an "Oh my god" and took matters into her own hands, swinging her arm around the other girl. "Hey guys, this is our piano player and back-up singer. We asked her to sing this song for you guys. It's a lullaby from the Czech Republic… and give her a cheer, she's a sheep."

As soon as Miranda registered that last part however, Rhea was long gone, having run out of the spotlight. So she could only clear her throat, adjust the microphone, and with her eyes closed, start to sing.

"Rozvívej se poupátko...

nejkrásnější z kvetu.

Od rána as do noci...

budeš vonět světu.

Od rána as do noci...

budeš vonět světu.

Láska je jak květina.

Klici od poupěte.

A kdo věrné miluje.

Tomu láska kvete.

A kdo věrné miluje.

Tomu láska kvete.

Open up little flower bud.

The most beautiful of all flowers.

Every morning to every night,

You will sweeten the world.

Every morning to every night,

You will sweeten the world.

Love is like a flower.

It starts as a bud and grows.

And he, who loves loyally,

For him love shall grow.

And he, who loves loyally,

For him love shall grow..."

She had sung the entire song with Lacie often in the background, and when she opened her eyes again, it was to a cheering crowd, to whom she wasted no time blowing a kiss.

Unfortunately, Hiei, ever the smart aleck, pointed out "How come you don't do that Rhea?"

As it happens, Rhea had forgotten to turn off the mic, so the entire crowd, heard her "Do what?!"

Hiei held his own however, with Miranda giggling in the background. "The blowing kisses thing."

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP," the lead singer retorted.

Leaving Hiei with an "Umm…. yeah…"

Meanwhile, the crowd was enjoying the soap opera. There were catcalls, and someone shouted out "Woohoo, that one has some sparks in her!"

Rhea's eyes widened and she frowned. "GOD DAMN YOU," she said, throwing the mic rather forcefully at Hiei. Thankfully, Miranda dragged her away before she can curse out the crowd too, and so they left Hiei, laughing his head off.

Before he could enjoy it **too** much though, Miranda smacked him on the head, and now it was Rhea laughing as the drummer yelped "Arrg, what'd you do that for?!"

She wasn't scared of him though "Stop laughing Hiei!"

Rhea stood up and slapped her on the back with congratulations, "Hey you did good girl!" As entertaining as this soap opera was, it was Kurama, sweatdropping, who suggested they get it off of the stage.

With wide eyes, Rhea looked at the crowd and ran to the mic. "God damn you people for not having curtains; go crazy immature teenagers, woo!" And with those famous words, she ran off of the stage, with Hiei soon following her, walking with more dignity. However, Miranda was laughing so hard that she crashed into the poor, unsuspecting drummer, who in turn fell onto the floor, face-first, with an "ARG!!"

Rhea, apparently not noticing this, shrieked at them to get off of the stage, as the poor squished Miranda choked out, "Wan wou wet woff wof we?" (Translation: "Can you get off of me?").

And so Hiei did, running off of the stage away from the jeering crowd, and Rhea was left to drag her squished back-up singer, whose face was burning red.

Kurama, the only sane one left on the stage, and with his sweatdrops still in place, said "And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, concludes the show." With that he ran off after his band members, leaving the crowd with one big unanimous sweatdrop above them.

But before they could stir again, Rhea ran back out furious, "FINE DON'T CLAP." But they could only stare at her wide-eyed, so she gave up. "Ugh, forget it; you're all too drunk to comprehend." She walked off the stage, saying as she did "Dammit Kurama, you couldn't pick a more **sober** place?!"

Miranda instantly pulled Rhea to the side, whispering quietly. "Can I tell you something kind of pervy? That, when Hiei fell on top of me, felt really good… What am I supposed to do?"

A miffed Kurama said "What are you guys whispering about? And no, I couldn't."

To no one's amusement, Rhea looked like she was going to burst out laughing. "…Kurama go make the crowd cheer cause they're kinda… pathetic."

In the meantime, Hiei came up to Miranda. "What are you gossiping about?"

The girl could only look at Rhea with pleading eyes, then turn to Hiei with a bright smile. "Nothing!" she chirped happily.

Rhea tried to "save" her. "YOUR HAIR!! IT DEFIES GRAVITY!! NOW GO AWAY!!"

Since this was rather true about Hiei's hair, he could only mutter an "… I hate you," and walked away like she had said.

For some strange, random reason, Kurama was on the stage, doing stand-up comedy. Rhea said, "Maybe we should go play another song first. HIEI COME BACK HERE."

The certain spiky-haired person was very far away in a corner somewhere. "YOU TOLD ME TO GO AWAY."

Miranda cut in with "Rhea!! You didn't tell me what I'm supposed to do!" But before she could implore Rhea further, she gasped, seeing Hiei come up.

Rhea grabbed Hiei and Miranda, running back on the stage. "I'll tell you later!" she called to the pouting pianist. Getting to Kurama, she said, "Hey, ask them if they want another song please." Hiei meanwhile sat at his drums, and Miranda, sighing sadly, walked to her keyboard, which was slightly in front, and to the left, of the drum set.

Their red-headed leader sighed, before asking the room at large, "You guys want another song?"

The crowd let out a unanimous "YES!! PLEASE!!" and one person even called out "Save us from your attempts at comedy!" which made Rhea burst out laughing.

Her idea of reassuring Kurama was "I think your crowd should be mathletes." Then, into the mic, "I dunno…you didn't show me earlier you wanted an encore…" Meanwhile, Kurama frowned moodily and tried to mentally better his comedy, he himself understanding it perfectly.

During this soap opera, Miranda turned to Hiei, and in a rather sad tone "Ready to play? What song are we doing anyways?"

"Umm…I got a good one", said Rhea.

"What's the song, your Highness?!" called out Hiei, mockingly.

"By The Way!" she shouted back.

"By the way what?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "THAT'S THE NAME OF THE SONG YOU DUMBASS, KURAMA STARTS."

Meekly, Miranda said, "Can't we all just get along??"

Rhea grinned.

"Yeah, sure." She went to the mic and started tapping her toe joyfully as Kurama struck the first notes. Before long, Hiei joined in with the backbeat on the drums, and Rhea sang, with Miranda dueting and echoing her.

_**Note: This is not our song, it is By The Way from the Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

Standing in line

To see the show tonight

And there's a light on

Heavy glow

By the way I tried to say

I'd be there... waiting for

Dani the girl

is singing songs to me

Beneath the marquee... overload

Steak Knife Caro Shark

Con Job Boot Cut

Skin that flick

She's such a little DJ

Get there quick

By street but not the freeway

Turn that trick

To make a little leeway

Beat that nick

But not the way that we play

Dog Town Blood Bath

Rib Cage Soft Tail

Standing in line

To see the show tonight

And there's a light on

Heavy glow

By the way I tried to say

I'd be there... waiting for

Black Jack Dope Dick

Pawn Shop Quick Pick

Kiss that Dyke

I know you want to hold one

Not on strike

But I'm about to bowl one

Bite that mic

I know you never stole one

Girls that like

A story so I told one

Song Bird Main Line

Cash Back Hard top

Standing in line

To see the show tonight

And there's a light on

Heavy glow

By the way I tried to say

I'd be there... waiting for

Dani the girl

Is singing songs to me

Beneath the marquee... of her soul

By the way I tried to say

I'd be there... waiting for

Chant

Standing in line

To see the show tonight

And there's a light on

Heavy glow

By the way I tried to say

I'd be there... waiting for

Dani the girl

is singing songs to me

Beneath the marquee... of her soul

By the way I tried to say

I know you

Looking for

Standing in line

To see the show tonight

And there's a light on

Heavy glow

By the way I tried to say

I'd be there... waiting for

As soon as the song was over, the crowd was applauding, with drunken shouts of appreciation. Rhea, much more satisfied with the applause this time, made a peace sign, said, "Heh, okay, thanks and good night." and ran off of the stage with the rest of the band, the stage darkening.

* * *

**Miranda: "Woot for the Red Hot Chili Peppers!" /thinks of Chili's/ "Yummy..." /runs off to Chili's/**

**Rhea: /sweatdrops/ -Idiot..-**


	4. Sickening Dance

**Rhea: Sorry for the delay, my computer and are in a war. Here's chapter four, I hope we aren't too dorky for you...**

* * *

Before they could all wallow in the glory, Miranda grabbed Rhea's arm and hissed, "NOW will you answer my question?"

Rhea relented. "Yeah, sure," she said, dragging the pianist away from Kurama and Hiei. "Do whatever you want, I don't care."

Meanwhile, Hiei made a sour face and commented, "…Women."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, what wonderful words of wisdom, Rhea."

Rhea grinned nervously. "Yeah, what was the question again?"

Miranda could only sweatdrop and hiss: "What am I supposed to do about being attracted to Hiei?!"

A look of comprehension dawned on Rhea's face. "Oh…pretend you don't like the runt 'till you think you know he likes you too, I'll go ask him—HEY HIEI!" she shouted, walking over to him, as Miranda's eyes widened almost inhumanely.

"Yeah?" he said wearily.

Miranda just stood where Rhea had left her; quite sure she was about to die as she watched Rhea lean her elbow on Hiei's shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend would you?" she asked. Watching, Kurama's eyes almost imperceptibly narrowed into jealous slithers.

She seemed to feel his eyes, because she said, "Oh God, not like that! Not me, for someone else. Geez, get over yourself; I couldn't bring myself to like another person, you'd kill them."

Kurama relaxed visibly at these words, but it was all Miranda could do not to die of laughter.

Meanwhile, Hiei said, "Uhh...I don't have a girlfriend, what are you getting at?!"

It seemed Rhea was done with schemes that could make Kurama wonder.

"Miranda was feeling a little lonely earlier, and I just remembered and I wanted to make her happy, so you guys are friends, you could make it work right? I can see it…Hiei and Miranda--" Rhea was cut off.

At this point, Miranda was past wide-eyed, and fainted dead away. Hiei caught her in time, also wide-eyed, but this caused Rhea to fall because she had been leaning on him. Thankfully, before she could get hurt either, Kurama caught her with a "Hehheh…"

Rhea grinned. "Yay, someone saved me." She hugged him and sweatdropped. "You smell funny."

Kurama blushed slightly. "Um…thank you?"

Miranda in the meantime was still passed out, and so Hiei set her on a couch. "Remind me to quit before this band becomes hazardous to my health," he muttered.

After setting Rhea back on her feet, Kurama chuckled at what Hiei said. "Very true, Hiei. Very true, but I suppose it will be worth it…some day…"

Meanwhile, Rhea hugged Kurama just for the fun of it and went over to Miranda. "Wow… she really is passed out. Oops…"

Rhea grinned at what Kurama said. "Hey that would be fun! We could get a llama farm!"

Hiei stared at her. "You won't ever see my ass again," he said.

Kurama twitched and said "How about not…"

Rhea sighed at the two dumbasses. "It was a joke!"

Kurama chuckled, "I wonder who would be taller, Hiei or a llama…"

Rhea's eyes widened and she burst out laughing, but that was soon abandoned as she went over to Kurama. "Miranda got this movie today, from Blockbuster; Nightmare On Elm Street, I wanna see it when we get home."

Kurama sweatdropped. "We can go as soon as Miranda wakes up."

Rhea looked around like a guilty person. "Not many things wake her up…"

"Then what _does_," Hiei asked.

Kurama shrugged. "Maybe we should try splashing cold water on her?" He looked at Rhea. "Would she kill me if I did that?"

Rhea grinned. "Yeah, she'd kill ya--umm… jump on her 'till she turns blue, her sister… throwing her in a pool-OHH!! I kissed her on the cheek once!" she sweatdropped.

Kurama's eyes widened, and Rhea returned the look. "I won't kiss her again though, Kurama would kill her," she said, smiling at Hiei.

"What do you mean," Kurama asked Rhea.

However, the lead singer ignored him and said, "Come here," to Hiei, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "You're gonna kneel down at the side of the couch over Miranda's head, and then you're gonna lean in and brush your lips against hers, sound like a plan?"

The drummer's eyes widened. "You mean kiss her?!"

Rhea grinned. "WOOH, YOU JUST WON THE LOTTERY, HOW DOES IT FEEL?!"

Hiei groaned. "Do I have to?"

Rhea grinned devilishly again. "You already won the lottery, now do something with the money!!"

Kurama tried to smother a laugh at the look on Hiei's face, but didn't quite manage it.

Meanwhile, Hiei's eyes were rather big. "Uhh… I… don't… know…" Weird emotions surged through Hiei.

Rhea sighed. "Don't know what?"

He blushed and looked away from both of them, trying to come up with a clever lie. "I don't know how… to kiss someone…"

Rhea's eyes widened and she didn't even bother holding back the laughter. For that matter, neither did Kurama, because he was ungracefully on his butt on the floor, laughing his head off hysterically.

Hiei growled. "SHUT UP!! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF I NEVER WANTED TO DO IT BEFORE!" Hiei decided to play on with his lie.

"So you DO want to do it," Rhea crowed loudly. This time, Hiei wisely stayed silent.

Kurama smirked. "What are you saying Hiei? Don't you think she's pretty? I think so…"

Hiei snarled. "Hey, you have a chick!!"

Kurama blinked. "… I do?"

"I'M NOT HIS CHICK," Rhea shouted.

"Oh yeah, 30 more seconds in a closet's ok right?!" Hiei shouted back.

She pouted. "He hypnotized me!! It's not my fault!! Shut up."

Trying to keep the peace, Kurama stated mildly, "Whether or not I have a girl, I _do_ have eyes, and you have even more than I do. So, do you think she's pretty? It's a simple question…"

"For some reason that sounded perverted…" said Rhea, as a side note.

Hiei relented and said, "…Yes… but… by all means I'd kiss her just to get the fuck out of here."

Kurama sweatdropped, "That's because you _are _perverted, Rhea."

She swung at him, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!!"

Hiei sighed at the two idiots.

And thanks to all the shouting, Miranda woke up. "Wha..?"

Hiei sighed in relief and spoke to her, ignoring Rhea and Kurama. "Nothing, let's leave the happy couple alone." And with that, he dragged Miranda to the dance floor.

"WAIT, NO!!" Rhea shouted, running after them. However, she soon stopped. "Ugh, forget it," she said, and sat on a couch.

Without warning, Kurama slithered his arms around her. "Hello…"

She sighed. "Hiii."

Miranda crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't wanna dance," she said.

Hiei sweatdropped, "Uhh… don't ask. Want a drink? How's the weather? You feeling OK?" –_Wow, I sound like a nut job_- he thought to himself.

She blinked. "… Why wouldn't I be OK, I have no freaking clue about the weather, and I don't think I need anything more to drink."

Hiei tried desperately, "Water? Coke? Uhh… don't talk to Kurama or Rhea for the rest of the night…"

Miranda cocked her head to the side. "What's with you, you're all… jittery."

Hiei looked away. "…Yeah… just don't talk to them." Hiei couldn't stop himself from continuing, "You sang good tonight, or is it well? …Yeah, well… you sang well tonight, I'm thinking out loud aren't I?"

Miranda rolled her eyes a little, "Well," she corrected. "And thank you, I guess." A few moments later, Miranda started to cry a little, tears streaming slowly down her face.

Hiei's widened a bit to the sudden slap of salt, "Hey no, don't cry! What's wrong?!"

Miranda tried not to hiccup, "Stop DOING that Hiei!"

"Doing what?" Hiei asked, now confused.

"THAT!" Miranda shouted at him.

Hiei looked behind him just to see if she was talking about something that really didn't have anything to do with him. He turned back, "WHAT are you talking about?!"

Miranda growled under her breath, "Why can't you just be the same cold-hearted demon again so I can fucking fall out of lo-" She gasped as she realized what she had just said.

Hiei's eyes widened in half realization but more or less still slightly confused, "What?"

Rhea meanwhile sighed, "What do you want?" she asked flatly.

Kurama's eyes took on a golden glint as he whispered into Rhea's hair, "You…"

Rhea's hormones gave an odd tingle. "Oookkk!" she said, trying to get up, but Kurama chuckled, his iron grip not giving Rhea an inch.

His hair started to get slightly silver streaks mixed in with the red. "What's the matter, my dear Rhea?"

Rhea took a moment to reply, "Umm… I'm thirsty?" she guessed.

Kurama looked deeply into her eyes longingly, "Thirsty for what?" He took Rhea's hand and brushed the lightest of kisses unto her open palm.

Rhea shuttered to the tingles at the bottom of her spine, -_Whoa… that felt weird…_- "Umm…" She repeated herself, "Blood, my throats dry from singing." She quickly thought of a good continuation of her excuse.

Kurama's eyes flared completely gold for a moment, "My dear Rhea, you are acting far… far…" he paused and took a strand of Rhea's hair and lightly brushed it across her smooth cheek. "…Far too innocent…" He chuckled to himself, the deep, rich sound resonating in his throat. "My dear, I know you know what I'm talking about," he leaned slightly closer to her as he let out another deep chuckle, "I smell your arousal…"

Rhea entered with her recently usual response, "Umm… I really am thirsty, you know?" Old memories flashed in the back of her mind, then ones that stuck a little thicker; Kurama's demon side, Yoko. –_It's definitely him…right?...-_

Kurama's eyes darkened as they turned back to his emerald green. He cleared his throat, "Yes… yes, of course. Um excuse me," he hurried away towards the men's room.

Rhea stared after the vanished Kurama, "…Oookaaay…" She grabbed the Zephyrhills Water and started sipping on it. -_I want to go home and watch Nightmare on Elm Street…-

* * *

_

**Rhea: Hope you liked it and please review.**


	5. Annoying Mumbles

**Miranda: Um.. I have no idea what happened to Rhea. I edited this after she edited it (we always do it in that order) a few days ago, and she hasn't posted it yet... And I don't want to lose all our readers, so I'm going to post it now anyways, and hopefully she can fill in her own author's note later. (and probably change the chapter name too, cause she's obsessive like that XD )**

**_P.S.: PRAY SHE DOESN'T KILL ME FOR POSTING IT, READERS! PRAY FOR ME!_**

**Rhea: Jesus woman! you tell me to post it, then YOU post it and then I go to post it and then I'm thinking we posted one chapter twice!! You're driving me crazy! Next time tell me that you're posting it! Oh. and WHAT readers? WE've had 28 hits over 4 chapters...**

* * *

Kurama took in a deep breath, leaning over the sink. He took a paper towel and dampened it with cool water, then placed it on his forehead with a soft moan.

Rhea was bored and started walking around; not long after, she spotted Miranda and Hiei in an intense conversation.

"Oh, I see good laughs." She ran to the two.

* * *

"Umm… umm… I… uh… Nothing, never mind," Miranda tried to turn and run away.

Hiei gently grabbed her by the arm to keep her from leaving, "No. Tell me what you were about to say."

By this time, Rhea was behind Hiei giving Miranda two thumbs up.

Miranda was half-terrified of letting Hiei know how she felt about him and half-trying not to burst out laughing at Rhea's ridiculous kissy face. "Um… nothing, really, I uh…"

Hiei stared into her eyes, "You're lying…" He turned around quickly, "RHEA, GO AWAY!" He turned back to Miranda.

"But it's funny!" Rhea whined.

"Go screw Kurama!" Hiei shouted back to her.

Miranda chuckled.

Rhea attempted to choke Hiei but he blocked it. She kicked him wonderfully and shouted at him, "Say it again!"

Miranda tried to slip away unnoticed.

Hiei groaned in pain, "I said… go find Kurama; I want to get out of here."

Rhea giggled at the expression on his face. "Okay."

Hiei glared at her then ran after Miranda and grabbed her by the arm once more. "I'm not stupid! You were going to say something; and obviously something important because Rhea showed up!" His intensity made his voice shake.

Rhea stood where Hiei and Miranda had been at the bar. –_I wonder where Kurama is… He looked a little possessed…-_

* * *

Miranda tried to avoid Hiei's eyes as she mumbled something.

Hiei tried not to twitch. "I know my hearing is good, but it's not _that_ good."

Miranda mumbled again, even quieter this time.

Hiei sighed again. "This time was even harder. Forget it, care to dance?"

Miranda thought on the offer. "…Yeah, ok."

* * *

Yoko posed as Kurama's conscience: "I know that depressed pose well, my friend; you're in love still, and badly."

Kurama looked up into the dirty mirror. –_He's a __nosy__ bastard… But if he's right… It'll mess everything up… Rhea and I agreed we wouldn't…-_

* * *

Rhea sat down on a bar stool and sipped her water as she thought about how uncomfortable she felt in big, noisy gatherings and not knowing anyone there. She finally decided that she'd go look for Kurama as she got up and headed towards the bathrooms.

It was at that same moment that Kurama finally decided to face the wrath of Rhea and find out if she felt the same as he did. Determinedly, he walked out of the bathroom and… smack straight into someone.

"Ahk!" Rhea fell ungracefully on her ass.

Kurama jumped back a little surprised. "Rhea! Are you okay?!" he offered her a hand.

Rhea took his hand as he pulled her up, "Yeah, next time catch me though, okay?"

Kurama avoided hesitation. "Rhea…?" He grabbed her, bringing her face close to his.

Rhea blinked trying to hide her emotions. "Yes?"

"Do you love me?" He asked straight out.

Rhea tried not to lift her eyebrows. "That wasn't blunt," she said sarcastically. "Why don't you ask a nicer question, like 'how's the weather?' It's an easier question to answer."

Kurama shook her gently and demandingly. "Answer me!"

Rhea thought for a moment, "Okay…" She made an attempt to run for it.

Kurama didn't bother to say any more; he held her tight and demanded an answer with his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiei and Miranda were dancing. Miranda started to get lost in the beat and grinded her body into Hiei's. It wasn't until Miranda was dancing a little too close that Hiei noticed and he jumped back, slightly resembling a panicking spider.

Miranda was completely oblivious. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Hiei tried to control himself, "Umm… I… don't know…" He went back to dancing with her.

Miranda's face crumpled in thought. _–He must think I'm fat… __I repulse him__…-_

Hiei noticed the face on Miranda, "Whatever you're thinking it's not true."

Miranda was quick in response. "Then tell me why you jumped away from me like that," She shivered, "like I was a bug or something…"

Hiei pushed down the embarrassment of the truth, "…We were too close… It was my fault… I'm sorry."

Miranda laughed then mumbled something about "don't think" and "too close"; then she blushed.

Hiei tried not to smile, "So you want to keep dancing or blow this joint?"

Miranda grabbed Hiei putting her arms around his neck as a slow song started, "Let's keep dancing for a while…" She rested her head on Hiei's shoulder.

"…Okay…" Hiei knew it was pointless to fight. Miranda smiled when she realized he wasn't going to fight her. "Umm Miranda…?" Hiei asked after a while.

Miranda's eyes were closed and her head was on Hiei's shoulder still. Her arms where gently around his neck, his hands on her waist. "Hmm?"

* * *

Rhea hesitated for a while, "Well… I don't want to say the wrong thing… you know? 'Cause if I say 'no' and you like me, then I'll feel bad; but if I say 'yes' and you don't like me, then I'll feel like an idiot… Not to mention, I feel like that half my life, but still…"

Kurama searched her eyes, "Do you really think I'd ask this just to laugh at an honest answer from you? And why would I ask… if I didn't care?"

Rhea opened her mouth to say something but decided to say something else, "This is really blunt…kinda scary… yeah… just a bit more than before…" By now, she was honestly talking more to herself than to him.

Kurama's eyes shined with anxiety, "Answer me, please!"

"But I don't wanna!" Rhea whined like she did when Hiei told her to leave not more than ten minutes earlier.

"Oh…" Kurama's eyes darkened and he cleared his throat and pulled away from Rhea. "I guess I… shouldn't have… asked you like that." He paused and decided to change the subject, "Where are Miranda and Hiei?"

Rhea took a long time to reply, "…Dancing…" she winced remembering Kurama's reaction to her not wanting to dance with him. _–Dammit, why do I keep doing that? Now I have to tell him that I like him AND dance with him…-_

Kurama cleared his throat again, "Let's go find them; I believe our leaving this place is long overdue."

Rhea wasn't really paying attention, "…oh, yeah… okay…"

* * *

Hiei couldn't help but have a smile as he said, "You smell like flowers."

Miranda laughed lightly, "Um, thank you?" –_Please…don't let this end yet… this is too perfect…-_ Just after her silent plea, the slow song came to an end. Miranda sighed but didn't let go of Hiei just yet.

Kurama weaved through the writhing bodies, scanning for Hiei and Miranda. Rhea lightly grabbed Kurama's hand as he pushed through the crown do she wouldn't get lost. After three or four minutes of feeling like she was aimlessly following Kurama, she let go of his hand and stopped walking, her head bowed. Kurama stopped as well and turned to her, "What's wrong? I think I see them over there, maybe…"

Rhea's shoulders twitched, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Kurama grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so he could look at her.

Rhea winced in surprise when Kurama did so and her tears broke loose in her eyes. "…Being a bitch to you…"

"Hey, hey," Kurama wiped away her tears, "You were never a bitch. Ever. Do you understand?"

Rhea shook her head in disagreement.

Kurama looked into her eyes once more: "Shut up."

* * *

**Miranda: /laughing like a retarded person/ Kurama said shut up… Ha… xD OH GOD, RHEA IS PROBABLY GOING TO MURDER ME AND BOIL ME IN A POT AND CREATE ME INTO A HAIR GEL FOR HIEI... xD especially when she sees all the line breaks, but this chappie jumps from convo to convo a lot, so that was the only thing I could think of to make it easier to understand... /twitches/ off to make a chappie name that Rhea will no doubt hate...**


	6. Short Stop

**Rhea: I know this is extremely short but I couldn't find another good place for it to break off without it being like 5000 words and that's too long.**

**Miranda: /pats Rhea on the back/ It's all good…**

* * *

Kurama looked deep into Rhea's eyes, "Shut up."

He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers before she could say anything more. Rhea was too stunned to react to the extremely outgoing Kurama that night. Kurama's instinct kicked in as he licked the bottom of her lip, asking politely for her permission to deepen the kiss.

Rhea, shocked and obviously not thinking, opened her mouth to say some sort of altercation. Kurama, thinking she was allowing him to further the kiss, slipped his tongue into her mouth.

-_What… oh fuck it…-_ Rhea decided to stop trying to stop Kurama and started to enjoy the kiss.

* * *

Hiei broke their hug to allow some logic to enter into the club, "I'm tired, can we go look for Kurama and Rhea, so we can get the hell out of here pleas—holy _shit_."

Miranda tilted her head at Hiei, "Hm? What's wrong?" Hiei pointed towards two people not far from them, as he tried not to let his jaw drop down. Miranda gasped then bit her lip in jealousy as her eyes darkened with sadness yet she kept her face from Hiei's, "Wow…"

Hiei twitched, "That's disturbing, my best friend and the slut…"

Miranda chuckled weakly, "MY best friend and the Foxxie Hottie. Wow."

Hiei looked at Miranda sternly with jealousy in his voice, "Foxxie Hottie?"

* * *

Rhea slowly opened her eyes to see if Kurama was looking at her, but instead all she could see was Hiei and Miranda staring at them. "Mmph!" she tried to say, pulling away from the kiss.

Kurama half opened his eyes, "What's wrong?" Rhea couldn't vocalize her problem, so she pointed to them instead, then scratched her head. Kurama chuckled, "I think they would have figured it out eventually anyways."

"It's not-sorry… just… I'm thirsty…" Rhea couldn't think of anything logical to say, once again.

Kurama chuckled again, "Go get something to drink then."

Rhea looked around the crowded club that practically made her nauseous, "Only if you come with me, I left my water at the bar…"

"Fair enough," Kurama replied, "I don't feel like answering Hiei's questions right now anyways. Although, it does seem like Miranda's distracting him fairly well."

"Shush," Rhea grabbed Kurama's hand and started through the people but stopped soon after. "I can't see where the bar is…"

Kurama shook his head a little, "It's ten feet in front of you, Rhea."

She looked straight ahead and still couldn't see over the wave of people, "Where?"

Kurama rolled his eyes teasingly and pushed her forward to the bar.

* * *

"Yeah, Foxxie Hottie. A.K.A. Kurama," Miranda explained.

Hiei twitched again, "…Do I have a nickname?"

Miranda gave a wicked grin, "Yes, you do."

"Am I allowed to know what it is?" Hiei tried to ask politely.

Miranda thought for a moment, "…Nope."

"Why not," Hiei asked, trying not to get annoyed.

"…_Because_," Miranda couldn't help but blush.

"Because why," Hiei started to get a little anxious.

Miranda blushed a little more, "Because it's embarrassing," she tried.

"Embarrassing, eh?" Hiei lifted an eyebrow.

Miranda was a human cherry by now.

"You might be a little less embarrassed if you told me," Hiei tried to encourage her.

"Fine, to heck with it," Miranda almost growled. "Rhea and I wade most of these up, and you're the Sexy Midget. Damn, you happy now?"

Hiei rubbed his chin as if the last sentence hurt, "Yes."

Miranda hung her head in defeat.

"Come on," Hiei continued his original idea, "let's go get Kurama and Rhea and get the hell out of here." He gestured for Miranda to walk in front of him back to the bar.

Miranda made some sort of grumpy sound, "I don't wanna!" She spun off to dance.

Hiei twitched. –_Fine…-_ He decided to dance with Miranda.

* * *

Rhea grabbed a water bottle, "Dammit." She put it back and picked up another one, "God dammit! That was the last one too…"

Kurama handed her some money with a sweatdrop, "Here, get a new one."

"But they don't sell Zephyrhills here," She whined. "Let's go to Wal-Mart."

A man who looked quite sober walked up to Rhea, "Excuse me, is this your water?" He said in a heavy, Irish accent, "I seem to have grabbed the wrong one."

Rhea turned and smiled to the accent, "Yeah, thank you," she took the water bottle from him. –_Damn, he's almost as cute as Kurama…-_

The absurdly tall man reached over Rhea for his own bottle.

"Jin, hi! What are you doing here?" Kurama asked after putting his wallet away.

* * *

**Miranda: /in hyper heaven, as a combination of Jin and hot chocolate + whipped cream/ WHEEEE!**

**Rhea: ... oh... my... dear... god...**


	7. Catfight

**Miranda: Ha… Well… Sorry this took so long /hugs Jin/**

* * *

"I heard you were playin' in a band and I wanted to come check ya guys out," Jin smiled and looked at Rhea. "You must be the pretty singer."

Rhea looked around, "Why would you say that?"

Kurama bowed his head in a small chuckle, "Hands off, Jin." He put his arms possessively around Rhea's waist from behind, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"It's nice to know you're not going to hand me off," Rhea said sarcastically as she looked at Kurama and then Jin. "Umm… Are you guys related?"

Jin busted out laughing as Kurama blushed slightly, "You haven't answered me, Jin; what are you doing here? I'm afraid Yusuke isn't here with us…"

"You must be on crack or something, Kurama!" Rhea told him.

Jin laughed again, "I came to see you perform."

Kurama startled by Rhea, asked, "Um, why must I be on crack?"

"You're on crack because I say so!" Rhea pouted.

Kurama shook his head and looked back to Jin, "I'm afraid, Jin, we're done for the night, unless the other three want to sing another song…"

"Oh dammit, I missed it?!" Jin shouted in disappointment.

"Uhg, Jin's here…" Hiei growled.

Miranda looked up to Hiei, "How can you tell?"

Hiei gestured to the bar, "The two puffs of red hair."

Miranda giggled, "Jin rocks dude, I wanna go see him!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Ok." He let Miranda walk in front of him to the bar.

Rhea was replying to Jin's outburst, "Yes, you missed it…"

Miranda walked up and heard Rhea, "Missed what?"

Rhea turned and smiled to Miranda, "He came to see us perform."

"That sucks, when's the next gig?" Jin asked.

"Hell if I knew!" Rhea glared at Kurama.

Miranda's eyes lit up, "There's no one on the stage, and they say anyone can do karaoke free, so we'll just do a song now!"

Hiei echoed Rhea in their outburst, "WHAT?!"

Jin followed with, "REALLY?!"

Miranda smiled, "Don't you think it would be a good idea? Jin seems to like it!"

"NO!" Rhea shouted.

"Aw, com'on Rhea, have a heart!" Jin whined and looked down at Rhea.

Miranda's eyes began to shine, this time with tears; her lower lip trembled, "Please?"

"What heart?" Rhea growled, looking up at Jin. "YO, EYES UP HERE!" she pointed to her face, "You wanna look at someone, look at Miranda."

"Jin…" Kurama squeezed in his warning tone.

"Okay," Jin turned to her, but only for a split second.

"I don't want to perform a song for a crazy Irish drunk!" Hiei growled.

Jin turned to Hiei, "I'M NOT DRUNK!"

"STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!" Miranda's shrill scream exploded. Rhea hid behind Kurama as Jin whispered an apology while Hiei didn't even budge. Miranda's eyes were on fire as she spoke in a murderous tone, "We're gonna sing Into the Ocean, by Blue October; and NO COMPLAINTS!" She paused, "Questions?"

Rhea raised her hand from behind Kurama, "Yeah! I don't KNOW that song. I've heard of the band but not their music; they sound like depressed chicks that just got kicked in the ass by their boyfriends."

Hiei smothered a laugh.

Miranda's eyes glared more murderously as she turned to Rhea, "I KNOW you didn't just say something."

"Hey, I'M the one who sings!" Rhea retorted.

"If you haven't noticed, I sing with you!" Miranda replied angrily.

Hiei backed away from Miranda softly.

Rhea's anger boiled inside her, "YOU ARE BACKUP AND PIANO! ALL I CAN DO IS SIND AND I'VE NEVER EVEN HEARD THAT SONG BEFORE, LET ALONE, KNOW IT!"

Jin was following Hiei's example.

Miranda got in Rhea's face with a cold tone, "Your damn suggestion then?"

Rhea couldn't help but give a small, toothy grin, "Let's sing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen."

"Hell fucking no!" Miranda shouted.

"Why not," Rhea questioned.

Miranda huffed, "Because I can't sing that Mamma Mia part. But…"

"I know Kurama can do that part," Rhea looked at Kurama tauntingly like it was funny. "Besides, the whole band sings half of that song."

"I'm NOT singing!" Hiei growled.

"Tee-hee, Hiei could sing Man on Fire…" Miranda fantasized.

"I DON'T sing! Besides, Rhea IS the lead singer," Hiei groaned again.

"God, thank you!" Rhea appreciated Hiei's support then glared at Kurama who wasn't helping at all.

Kurama eased back slightly, "What did I do?"

Miranda pouted in Hiei's face as she leaned forward slightly, "Please?"

"This is ridiculous, if you want someone else to sing a song, count me fucking out!" Rhea hissed then walked off.

"No," Hiei replied shortly. "Rhea's already pissed and she'll try to kill me."

"Oh well, I was just kidding…" Miranda sighed wearily.

"I think someone should go apologize to her…" Jin interrupted the off balance.

Hiei twitched, "…I'm not singing…"

Miranda looked around and realized Rhea had actually left and ran after Rhea, "Wait!"

* * *

Rhea slammed the back door shut as she went outside and climbed half way up the city bar's fire escape. She pulled a lighter out of her back pocket and flicked it on and drew her finger around and through the specious flame. Miranda muttered something when she caught up to Rhea as she hiked up her already short skirt and climbed up after her; she gasped as she got onto the miniature platform and saw Rhea's lighter.

"Yeah… now all I need is a cigarette and you'll fall off the ladder and break your little skull… Too bad I can't smoke…" Rhea answered still a little fired up.

"Gee, thanks," Miranda said sarcastically.

Rhea didn't reply; she stared into the flame, leaving her finger in the middle of it for a long while.

Miranda muttered something before embracing Rhea in a hug, "Stop it, okay?" She crushed Rhea to her, "You're scaring me…" she whispered, eyes shining.

Rhea stayed still for a moment, "…Fine…" She put the lighter back into her pocket. Miranda breathed a sigh of relief as she continued to crush Rhea to her slightly longer than she really should have. "…I can't breathe anymore…" Rhea grunted after a while.

Miranda blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry. Let's go…" Miranda walked away unsteadily.

"MIRANDA!" Rhea shouted after her.

Miranda paused and turned back, "Um, yeah?"

Rhea smashed her hand into her face, "You almost fell off of the side of the fire escape…"

Miranda giggled, "Oh, oops…"

Rhea shook her head as she stood up.

"…I hate women…" Hiei growled now that he was safely around all men.

"Aye, but they're so fuckin' awesome to watch when they're mad at each other," Jin agreed perversely.

"I have half a mind that they're busting each other's heads into the wall in the bathroom or something," Hiei continued dementedly.

Jin twitched, "…That's dangerous…"

"I wonder if they've killed each other by now…" the unexpected Kurama jumped in.

They sat in silence for a moment; each thinking of their own perverted fantasy fight. "Maybe we should go find them…" Hiei said after a while.

"I hope Rhea won…" Jin subconsciously added.

"If she won," Kurama replied to Jin wearily, "Miranda is currently a bloody smear on the wall somewhere…"

Kurama's words worried Hiei. "We're going to find them, now!" He started dragging Kurama towards the girl's bathroom.

Kurama tried little to stop Hiei, "I am NOT going in there."

"…We don't have to," Hiei looked at Jin.

"Okay!" Jin got all excited about busting into a girl's bathroom.

"See?" Hiei solved their problem.

Jin walked into the girl's bathroom and came out a few seconds later with a tube of lipstick smeared all over his face, "They weren't in there…"

Kurama hid a snort in his hand.

"Then where are they?" Hiei growled.

"Hell if I know," Kurama shrugged.

Jin thought for a moment, "They could be in the alley, no one would catch them busting up each other there…"

Hiei dragged Kurama to the back door.

Miranda paused as they finished getting back down the fire escape and to the doors when she turned around to face Rhea, "Rhea? Can I ask you something?"

Rhea didn't stir from her mental slumber, "Yeah, what?"

-_Please let them be in a cat fight…-_ Jin prayed.

* * *

Miranda hesitated, "Do you love Kurama?"

Rhea twitched, "Why the HELL is everyone asking me that question!?" Hiei flinched to Rhea's shouting as Kurama stopped thunderstruck; he had heard what Miranda said as well. "I want to sing Don't Stop Me Now, Let's go!" Rhea swung open the door and it hit Hiei right in the face and he went flying. Rhea's eyes widened, "Oops…" then she looked at Kurama, "Oh god…"

"This is some good comedy," Jin greeted them.

Miranda had a crushed face, "But… I want to ask you something…"

"You just did," Rhea groaned then closed the door again to avoid Kurama. "What is it?"

Miranda turned away from Rhea, "Do… you… love me?"

"Uh, duh, of course I do; you're my best friend," Rhea said like she had been repeating herself several times.

"No, I know that," Miranda almost mumbled, "But I guess I'm talking about… a different kind of love…"

Rhea twitched, "Oh, Ew! God, no; you're not my type!"

Miranda grew quiet.

* * *

**Miranda: XD weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeird... Acceptable, but weird lol.**

**Rhea: /dying of laughing/ Good night to you all...**


	8. Sexual Drama

**Miranda: Yea… Computers having meltdowns? Turns out to be anti-beneficial to the creation of a fanfic…**

**Rhea: GAH!! MIRANDA'S INVADED MY HOUSE!! SAVE ME! jk... jk... I WUV MIWAN****DA!**

* * *

Kurama couldn't help but eavesdrop with Jin and Hiei.

* * *

"What, you got another question?" Rhea said in an almost irritated way.

"I'm…" Miranda found the words hard to say. "…So confused lately…"

* * *

Hiei, Kurama and Jin leaned towards the door.

* * *

"One moment," Rhea swung open the door and closed it again. (A few dull thuds were heard, as doors connected with skulls). "Why? Being confused is a part of life… a major part of mine."

Miranda chuckled. She murmured to herself, "I guess so but I don't think your sexuality is something you should be confused about, mm?" She laughed suddenly. "Let's go find the eavesdropping idiots…"

"Sexuality?" Rhea muttered as she thought about something.

"Guys or girls," Miranda explained, and then laughed even more.

"I know THAT," Rhea defended herself. "I just trailed off… Okay…" She opened the door to go back inside… only to end up all of two inches from Kurama's face. "Ehk!"

* * *

"I'm going _way_ over there." Hiei fled the danger quickly.

"I best be with Hiei on this one," Jin said, before running away as well.

* * *

Miranda couldn't quite manage to get around Rhea so she let out a small giggle and sweatdropped.

Rhea tried not to twitch. "Somehow, I think this was a setup."

Miranda decided to attempt to save her friend. "Hi Kurama, um, where are Jin and Hiei?"

Kurama sweatdropped. "I'm not quite sure actually, I was just…"

"Eavesdropping?" Miranda finished Kurama's sentence.

"I'm lost…" Rhea managed to mumble to herself.

"I… I just…" Kurama was hit with the forever-priceless deer-in-headlights look.

* * *

Hiei looked at Jin. "You think it's safe to go back yet?"

"I dunno…" Jin paused. "Wanna go anyways?"

Hiei tried to look over the crowd. "Does Miranda look angry?"

"Nah, but Kurama looks like he's 'bout to do somethin'," Jin informed the extremely short man.

"Oh, lets go!" Hiei started walking back, hoping to catch Kurama in the act of embarrassing himself. Jin laughed and followed Hiei once again.

"Hi, Miranda," Hiei put on his best 'innocent' face.

Miranda lifted an accusing eyebrow. "What were you doing together, by yourselves, for a long time over there?"

"Being flung across the club," Hiei glared at Rhea, who was looking at Kurama, almost scared. Kurama, who was sadly mixed up in the drama, sweatdropped and touched the back of his neck.

"Well that's a funny story ya see," Jin decided to answer Miranda's question. "After Rhea and ya left, we got teh thinkin' 'bout what ya're doin' then Hiei got scar-oof!" Hiei slammed his fist into Jin's stomach.

Miranda tilted her head to the side. "So you WERE eavesdropping…"

"Wud the hell'd ya do that for; I thought ya liked Miranda!" Jin clung to his stomach. Hiei's already tiny pupils shrunk even more.

"Oh… oops…" Jin ran for it.

Miranda looked at Hiei carefully. "Is he right, do you?"

Hiei took a while to reply. "I have to go." Hiei ran at the speed of light into the bathroom where Jin just so happened to be hiding. Hiei glared at him fiercely, growling. "You're a dead man."

Jin ran back out of the bathroom.

"Hiya, Jin!" Miranda greeted in a singsong voice.

"SAVE ME!" Jin hid behind Mirada.

"I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Hiei screamed as he left the bathroom and ran after Jin.

"From who," Miranda asked, turning around.

"Midget man…" Jin pointed at the angry Hiei.

* * *

Rhea sighed. "…Yeah… so…" she leaned against the door.

Kurama looked at her, "So what?"

"What exactly did you hear?" Rhea asked in an almost demanding voice.

Kurama laughed. "To tell you the truth, I didn't hear much of anything, with all the comments Jin was making." –_Pl__ease leave it at that…-_

Rhea slid down to the floor and sighed again.

"Are you okay, Rhea?" Kurama asked alarmed.

"No," Rhea whined, "This is too much drama for my normally boring life…"

Kurama sunk down next to her, trying not to smile. "I know what you mean; it's hours past when we should've left here. I don't have my watch, but it must be near one in the morning."

Rhea glanced up at him, her gaze a little bleary. "…I'm so tired…" She blinked a couple of times to see if she could wake herself up a little.

* * *

"Oh, don't be scared of Hiei; I'm not," Miranda smiled kindly at Jin.

"I AM scared… Can ya pretend ya never heard what I said, please, for the love o' god?!" Jin begged.

Hiei stopped his rampage as soon as he saw Miranda and became miraculously frozen.

Miranda tilted her head to the side pleasantly, continuing her "chat" with Jin. "Which God?" She leaned forward, not noticing where Jin's eyes would automatically go.

Once again, Hiei's pupils shrank away as he ran towards Miranda. –_NO! –_

Jin's whole body shrank back. "Lass, ya're gonna get me killed!"

Miranda turned around to see Hiei. "Oh, hi Hiei," she smiled brightly.

Hiei twitched. "…You're going to kill me, woman…"

Miranda's eyes widened and she threw her arms around Hiei. "NO! Don't die!" She clung to him, hoping it would distract Hiei from killing Jin.

Hiei looked at her strangely. "Okay… I won't die…"

Jin took this awesome opportunity to run away.

Miranda squealed. "You won't? YAY!" She kissed Hiei's cheek and ran off happily to Rhea and Kurama. "Guess what, guess what, guess what! Hiei's not going to die, yay!"

Hiei, meanwhile, was almost shocked enough to piss his pants.

* * *

**Miranda: Ha… Poor Hiei… ****CUPCAKES! /licks icing/**

**Rhea: -about to cry- where's my cupcake...**

* * *


	9. Get Out

**Rhea: What's up... Miranda is Line-happy... And she's in the Czech Republic right now otherwise this would have already been up because she'd be biting my ass to do so...**

* * *

"Damn, too bad," Rhea grumbled. "Can we go home now?"

Miranda sunk to the floor, not noticing the view she was giving everyone. "Phew, I'm exhausted!"

Rhea twitched. "Miranda… check your skirt."

Jin randomly appeared and seated himself next to Rhea. "So who do I get ta bunk with?"

Rhea twitched at Jin's suggestive tone of voice.

Miranda tilted her head, wondering what Rhea meant. "Umm…"

"Your legs, woman! People can see all the way up 'em!" Rhea shouted, effectively shattering the blonde moment.

Miranda bolted up, blushing madly. "...Oops…"

Jin turned to Rhea grinning happily, ignoring Miranda's bad moment. "That be a mighty fine Irish accent ya got there."

Hiei joined the gang of stupidity unwillingly. "…I would like to go home now…"

"I'm with you on that one," Rhea attempted to get up but wasn't paying enough attention and fell back down, only to land in Kurama's lap.

"Hey, how come ya didn't fall on me?" Jin murmured, trying not to pout childishly.

Kurama smiled into Rhea's hair, enjoying its soft smell. "Hello."

Rhea sighed, giving up before she had even really tried. "Ugh, I'm too tired. Carry me back to the car please?"

Jin perked up, eager for a chance. "I can carry her for ya, we can go right now if ya'd like, Rhea!"

Kurama smiled at the undisguised eagerness. "Thank you for the offer, Jin, but I believe I can manage tonight. Hold the door for us please; I too am fatigued."

Rhea twitched, unconsciously drawing back. "Don't let him touch me… And I was kidding." Rhea stood up and, being a hypocrite, used Jin's arm to keep herself steady.

After Rhea got her balance, Jin opened the door for them both, still trying to appear a gentleman.

"Thank you," Kurama scooped up Rhea bridal style and carried her out.

"Hey, put me down; I was kidding!" Rhea tried to squirm out of his arms.

Kurama grinned, and chose a particular line he had once heard Yusuke use to Keiko: "Shut up, I'm enjoying myself." He carried her outside of the club.

* * *

Miranda looked at Hiei, and then wobbled towards the door. He silently offered her support but Miranda gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I can manage," She tried to walk away… and fell on her face.

Hiei twitched. "Now do you think you need help?"

Miranda gave a weak grin. "Maybe…"

-That settles it, I'm leaving her here…- Hiei took a step, and suddenly sensed that something was about to be thrown at him. –I think that 'maybe' just turned into a 'yes'…-

In one flashing motion, he swooped down and picked up Miranda, and ran through the door before she had a chance to do anything else.

Unfortunately for Jin, a thrown bottle was still on its path, and he just barely had enough time to slam the door shut, saving his head.

* * *

"Whoa, slow down!" Miranda cried.

Hiei stopped abruptly. "Sorry…"

* * *

Rhea twitched. "PLEASE put me down now…."

* * *

Miranda clung to Hiei. "Gah, first you run like a bat out of Hell, and then you stop like a greyhound bus. Please, can we go at a nice pace?!"

Hiei barely kept himself from growling. "I'm sorry! I didn't FEEL like standing by your hospital bed in an hour, explaining why you had stitches in your head!" His fatigue was getting to his already-irritable temper.

* * *

"Umm… Kurama? I don't exactly have a place to stay…" Jin whispered, using his best innocent voice.

* * *

"Stitches? I've had those before, why would I have them again?" Miranda's reoccurring blonde moments were taking a toll on her brain.

Hiei set Miranda down and walked towards the car. "Someone was about to throw a glass bottle at you."

* * *

"No! Put me down; I can walk!" Rhea argued.

Kurama put Rhea down, enabling himself to unlock the car and answer poor Jin. "You can stay at our apartment, Jin."

Rhea's eyes widened as she almost jumped out of her skin. "No! He can't!"

Jin ignored Rhea, his eyes lighting up. "Really? Thanks Kurama!"

Kurama sighed and opened the door for Rhea. "My friends, I am tired. Rhea, please, get in the vehicle. Jin, seat yourself as well, in a different row from Rhea. And you lovebirds, into the car... now."

"O… kay..." Rhea got in without any fuss.

Hiei glared at Kurama. "What's with you?"

In the meantime, Jin cheerfully got into the second row of seats.

Kurama sighed and got into the driver's seat, "Get in or I'm leaving you here."

Miranda giggled and got in the middle seat, leaving Hiei the seat next to the door. "C'mon Hiei, I think he's serious!"

"Wait a minute! If these two are starting a love fest, I'm sitting in the front! Jin let me out!" Rhea gagged as Hiei and Miranda's eyes popped out of their heads.

Kurama started the engine. "Rhea..." He said in a warning one, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"NO! …I… please?" Rhea batted her eyelashes.

"Aw, c'mon Kurama. Let the lass sit next to ya," Jin struggled to let Rhea crawl over him. Hiei muffled a laugh.

Miranda whispered to Hiei. "Can I trade seats with you? I'm like a centimeter from falling asleep, and there's no way I'm gonna sleep on Jin."

"…Yeah, sure…" Hiei leaned closer to Miranda and bent his legs to the side, allowing her to crawl over him. If he had gotten out of the car, he might have been left behind.

Miranda crawled over Hiei, and was close enough to hear a soft gasp, barely distinguishable from an inhale. She cocked her head to the side, pausing momentarily. "What's wrong?"

Hiei's eyes stared straight ahead. "…Nothing."

"Oookay…" Miranda buckled her seatbelt as Jin got out of the car for Rhea.

Kurama sighed, dropping his forehead onto his steering wheel for a moment, eyes bleary. "Fine, just hurry up please."

"Yay," Rhea stepped down (right onto Jin's feet) and into the passenger's seat, subconsciously putting her seat belt on.

"Ow!" Jin got back into the car and looked at the two girls' seatbelts. "Uh… what are those?"

Miranda yawned and snuggled into Hiei's shoulder. "You can explain, Rhea…" **(A/N: Hiei was a happy, happy bunny inside his mind.)**

"Pish, he doesn't need one." Rhea refused. As Miranda dosed off, uncaring for Jin's fate, Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped.

"Go fox boy, I want my waffles!" Rhea exclaimed, excited to go home.

"You can't eat waffles, Rhea," Kurama informed the sad vampire.

Rhea twitched.

"Fuck you!"

**Rhea: ...indeed... fuck you if you don't review... Just Kidding**


End file.
